


是什麼呀

by whi_offon



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whi_offon/pseuds/whi_offon
Summary: **AU**OOC**CP: 朴再興/金元弼
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 3





	是什麼呀

朴再興覺得金元弼是一個很神奇的人。雖然他這位弟弟私底下的調皮勁恍如沒有盡頭，也時常招自己有些焦躁，卻很莫名的會變成力量。

除此之外，偶爾看到反差的模樣，也會讓人覺得怎麼會有那麼好的存在在這個世界上。

很偶爾的時候金元弼會趴在靠近門口的廚房吧檯上做著非食物的創作。草稿紙滿是音符紛飛的情況已經不是一次兩次，打在旁邊落地窗的陽光透著玻璃映在金元弼的臉龐上，好像世界只安靜得剩下那筆芯寫在紙上的刷刷聲。

打破這樣靜謐的是朴再興回籠覺起床開門的聲音，金元弼抬頭看了一下聲音來源—剛好此時是他對一切聲音敏感的時刻：「再興哥醒啦？」

朴再興只覺得那溫柔的笑容就好像上帝給他的禮物一樣，如何能讓剛睡醒的自己獲得那麼大的力量呢。

一切都很美好。  
傍晚的陽光照映著金元弼的笑容更加燦爛，突然之間也不知道該怎麼回應，默默走到廚房倒了杯水，揉了揉對方因為沒行程所以毛躁的髮型，聽到對方帶著熟悉的鼻音撒嬌聲他才覺得好受了點。

回到房間幫熟識的妹妹做了宣傳，等著姜Brian新歌發布，他還是沒搞懂有一瞬間—之前也有很多這樣對金元弼的這種瞬間—的那種心臟縮緊和口乾舌燥的生理反應是什麼。


End file.
